


Rediscovery

by tilimwornout



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26890060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tilimwornout/pseuds/tilimwornout
Summary: Healthcare scientist Son Seungwan pours hours into her research work in hopes for a scientific breakthrough. She's thrown a bit out of loop when Kang Seulgi, a former fellow teaching assistant, returns with a very forward proposition as if she didn't suddenly disappear after a steamy night together five years ago.Cross-posted on AFF
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Rediscovery

**Author's Note:**

> And you get a wenseul one-shot! Thought I could write Wendy better than I previously have so this is an overgrown exercise.
> 
> They're both 30 in this, I imagine it more as a future thing rather than an altered age AU or something. No specific university in mind but just think decades old, giant campus in a university town.
> 
> Edited this two times since I uploaded, I'm so sorry. I wasn't satisfied with the initial versions. Yes, I know I should have edited before uploading in the first place! Thank you for reading. I miss our 94-liners 

Sequencing DNA of newly discovered viruses and bacteria or understanding how genetic diseases work sounds interesting but it's also not the easiest thing to explain.

When most people ask Seungwan about her work, the reaction is more of "wow science" than actual substantial conversation.

Beyond scientific conferences and people emailing her on ResearchGate to ask about her published papers (three, but she's very proud of them), there isn't much real interest in her work.

It's not sexy. It doesn't get anyone thinking "oh yes I want to date the sexy genomicist who basically lives in the lab".

To be fair, Seungwan does think she's sexy. It took her a while to really be confident in how she looks but she's proud of her pretty features — a beautiful nose and sweet but also sultry eyes and lips. She knew how to play her cards right if there was an opportunity. It's just that there has been none. The body she somehow manages to maintain with proper nutrition and weekly Pilates sessions is not one people would expect of a scientist either.

Sleep can be elusive and she really rarely is outside of the lab so she's not sure why she's attending a university-wide consultation with the internal stakeholders.

The genomics center is part of the University, but Seungwan is employed as a scientist and not an instructor. Somehow her research assistant days as a Biology undergraduate, under the influence of needing the extra money to fund her expensive thesis and perhaps to enhance her resume, diverted her from her dreams of becoming a doctor to becoming a healthcare scientist.

She will still be a doctor, not just a medical one, by the time she successfully completes and defends her dissertation. Her parents say they're already proud and she sure hopes they are. The MS in Bioinformatics and Genomics was not easy to get either but she finished it in the prescribed time.

The nearby Center for Infectious Diseases appreciates her contributions and input, but future Dr. Shon is more interested in helping science come closer towards completely understanding and hopefully finding a cure for multiple sclerosis, among others.

After small talk with one of the more senior scientists in the Center, Seungwan smiles politely and excuses herself to sign in for the attendance.

It's odd not being in a lab gown for the first time in a while. She's wearing an off-shoulder blouse with jeans and kitten heels because everyone knows she needs the height boost. She’s a humble 5’2” if she would round it up a bit.

She finds an empty seat away from everyone she knows and as the hall fills up, the seat beside her remains vacant.

It would almost be offensive if she cared, but she didn't.

"Fancy seeing you here," a familiar voice comes in from beside her. It almost annoys her to know the person is using their deeper voice. Knows it's on purpose.

The person in question smiles at her, oddly more friendly than polite, when she finally looks up to acknowledge her.

"Kang Seulgi," Seungwan nods, almost embarrassed by the deep breath that left her before she tried to speak.

"I didn't know you worked here," the other girl says, taking the seat beside her. She's in a blue button down that's a little more open than what is considered professional and slacks that are rather… well-fitting. Gucci black slip-on loafers.

Last time Seungwan heard, Seulgi had a one-woman branding agency. It must be going well for her, if the slim Cartier Tank Louis on her wrist was any indication. She looked like money.

She knows Seulgi couldn’t possibly not know she works here. Not to brag but anyone who works in the University would know who PhD candidate Shon is if they paid attention to what happened outside their own department. The question she should have been asking finally comes to the front of her mind.

If she has her own company, what is Kang Seulgi doing here in her university?

"I didn't know you worked here," Seungwan says back, looking straight ahead even as the woman turns towards her. The body language is warm and welcoming and the scientist wonders how the other girl can do that considering their… history.

Seulgi smiles that stupid handsome smile. "I'm a guest lecturer this semester. Co-teaching a few courses in the visual arts department."

That would explain it. The new semester starts in two weeks, but faculty and staff arrive early to get everything sorted. Seungwan never really gets the luxury of a real break.

"A few?" Seungwan silently thanks everyone who trained her for polite and usually meaningless small talk.

The creative nods. "Human-centered design, principles of photography, and introduction to illustration. Taking a break from branding work to give back to my alma mater. Might even work on some personal projects while I'm here."

She doesn't miss the way the other woman looked at her when she said "personal projects".

Her perfume is the same, its name pops up in her head and she curses herself for it. Jo Malone Blackberry and Bay.

Before her thoughts swirl into dangerous territory, something involving soft sheets and heavy breathing, Seungwan scratches her nails a little harder than usual into the fabric of her jeans. It only reminded her of what she was avoiding.

"Not exactly giving back," the creative added, chuckling. Seungwan knows Seulgi is not much of a talker but she's so good at saving conversations and filling dead air. "I'm getting paid, of course."

The scientist matches her energy with a light chuckle. "You won't miss the income?"

"There are a lot more valuable things I missed here," Seulgi answers, looking at the stage now. Her arm is leaning against the back of her foldable chair and her fingers grazed very lightly against Seungwan's bare shoulder. Neither of them react, if they notice. "More than I expected, it seems," she adds.

Dark, layered tresses fall just right around Seulgi's collarbones. Seungwan, on the other hand, has her brown hair up in a neat low ponytail so the off-shoulder top can do its work. Even her toned upper back gets a little exposure from this get-up.

She doesn't comment further. She doesn't like that she doesn't hate what Seulgi is implying. The other girl removes her hand from the back of her chair and long, pretty fingers graze her shoulder and even a bit of her collarbone as Seulgi moves to rest it on her own lap.

Neither of them is listening to this presentation, that much is clear. Seungwan already sent questions through the preliminary survey. Always about asking for more funding for the research institute.

Seulgi brushes her hair up with her hand and taps her fingers against her own cheek. Her little habit to keep herself awake, Seungwan recalls, and it's only then she realizes she's staring.

How does she still look this good, even better, five years later?

"Where are you staying?" Seulgi asks, stifling a yawn. See, this is what's unfair. Sometimes her feline gaze is piercing and sexy, sometimes she resembles a baby cheetah or tiger.

'How can you speak to me so casually?' Seungwan almost asks back. Instead, she says "faculty housing".

"You're kidding?" the other woman asks, the ghost of a laugh on her pretty pretty mouth. "That's a glorified student dorm."

The researcher quirks an eyebrow. "There's a kitchen and its own full bathroom. It's close to my lab and it's subsidized."

"You have a roommate?"

"Usually," she answers. She squeezes her eyes shut for answering too fast. "But Professor Bae decided to take on an offer as a visiting professor in her hometown for the semester."

Seulgi nods, biting her lip. "Is that… Bae Joohyun?"

Seungwan nods cautiously, brows furrowed. "You know her?"

"Broadcasting and Mass Communications, right?"

She nods again, begs herself to stop thinking about the question in her head.

The creative smiles, laughs quietly to herself. "Ah. What a coincidence."

Seungwan gives her a questioning look but she's only greeted with a knowing smile. If her suspicions are right… her roommate and her have a lot more in common than she thought.

"I found a small apartment to rent for my stay here," Seulgi shares voluntarily. "It's supposed to be good for four student occupants. Almost forgot how affordable it is to live here. Nice place. Own kitchen, full bathroom. Closer to stores than here. I drive but convenience is always ideal."

Seungwan nods politely but comes back to bite. If Seulgi can be so shameless, so can she. "Your driving isn't causing people to fear for their life anymore?"

"I can give you a ride, if you want to see how much I improved," she shoots back, and the shorter girl hopes she imagined how she dragged out the first part of that sentence.

The scientist lets out a genuine chuckle for once.

"You'll be alright without a roommate this semester?" the other woman asks. "I've been back here a few days and it's so weird without my usual friends. Would be nice to have someone to talk to and have meals with. Well. I need my time alone but it's nice to have the option."

'Just be direct,' Seungwan thinks. She's not hoping for an invite; she's already fooled herself into those strong arms before.

"Yeah," she says instead, words empty. "I'm sure you'll get along with your fellow faculty members easily."

The other woman exhales deeply. Both of them know she's missing the point on purpose.

"Seungwan," Seulgi says, tone commanding. She hasn't said her name the entire time they've been talking and Seungwan quietly begs for her insides to stop reacting. It's just her name. Everyone says her name. (But not like that…)

"I'm not trying to impose but," the creative bites her inner cheek to stop herself from smiling so big. "I'm just saying, the offer is on the table."

The offer. To live together for the semester? Moving is tedious and Seungwan does not want to think about what happened the last time they were alone together in proximity to a bed. She presses her thighs together when her body reacts as her brain does otherwise.

"If you're not comfortable with that arrangement," the dark-haired woman says, her crescent eye smile still as charming. "You're still more than welcome to drop by as you please. If you want to eat," Seulgi’s grin turns mischievous, "I'll make sure it's free. Ingredients, anything you like, I'll take care of it. I'll even help you cook."

"You can cook now too," Seungwan states in disbelief. As if the creative isn't already unbelievably skilled with her hands. Wait. That's not what she meant.

Seulgi pretends to downplay it. "Learned a lot living by myself but… I'm seeking a change, as you can see." Seungwan can definitely see, if the way Seulgi was eating her up with her eyes was saying anything. "No need to rush into a decision. I'll get busy a week before class starts so let me know before then."

The emcee calls up new members of the faculty and staff to come to the front, guest lecturer Kang Seulgi included. Seungwan leans her head back and groans once Seulgi is out in the aisle.

"Department of Visual Arts," a voice booms across the speaker.

There's whispering among men and women in the hall and Seungwan knows. She understands. She understands even better when she sees how much more toned Seulgi has gotten, thicker thighs and fuller ass subtle but evident enough against the fabric of her slacks as she walks.

If she was weak in the knees for Kang Seulgi at 25, nothing prepared her for how she ended up looking at 30. Talented, young, and reckless is hot but successful, mature, and put-together is… a grunt nearly escapes her throat. What an animalistic reaction.

It's not the best way to talk about a new colleague, despite being in different positions and fields, but Seungwan was thinking more using the warmth between her legs now.

Maybe she can consider the offer.

Or maybe she can go for just another taste, although avoiding her the entire semester after would not be as easy as before.

Taste isn't even the right word. (They both know a taste wouldn't be enough.) It was one night yet they went on all night, ending without even an exchange of numbers. All that after a whole academic year of pent up tension and driving each other nuts whenever they stayed late at the faculty center, grading papers as teaching assistants working on their Masters degrees.

It was a real year-end celebration, if she ever had one.

Seungwan thinks she wouldn't have graduated on time anyway if she had a direct line to heaven aka Kang Seulgi's expert touch.

It was a blessing, for her, to decide not to renew as a TA for her final year in graduate school. Not talking was the easiest way to not come crawling back even if the memories gave her quite some material to help herself… the offer is staring her right in the face quite literally.

She knows Seulgi knows she's got her when she makes her way back. The look in her face shows as much.

Seulgi had a reputation back in the day, she was only a rumor to Seungwan until graduate school, so for her to even remember Seungwan is an honor.

The sexual tension is bubbling over and the attraction is still so strong. And god (she doesn't even believe in one) knows that it's been way too long.

She still has one week to come with a decision.

Seungwan decides right then to wait and, against her typically sound judgement, slips a business card in Seulgi's breast pocket and pats it twice before walking away.

She knows how easy it is for Seulgi to just give up and find someone else if she gets tired of waiting but that's the point. If she wants it, she'll have to pursue it.

"I'll see you around," she says with a cheeky smile of her own when she excuses herself to return to her lab.

Yes, she could have accepted Seulgi’s invitation to have lunch and catch up, but she has a lunchbox in her office and a dignity to keep up. She’s not going to let her believe she can just disappear without a word after leaving such impressionable memories and come back like it’s nothing.

She happily eats at the laboratory pantry, thinking of how she made the Kang Seulgi gasp and barely contained how she trembled with the lightest brush of a finger on her collarbones, the ghost of Seungwan's lips on the shell of her ear.

Days pass without a call or a text but Seungwan does not even notice the days pass. She's on the verge of a breakthrough with the center's latest project and hasn't seen sunlight in days.

It's no joke when she says she basically lives in the lab. There's sleeping quarters for times like this, a humble room with two bunk beds and lockers. Then a shower room.

Big brains are sexy and science never ceases to be exciting but it also never stops being frustrating.

The new laboratory technician made a major mistake while preparing the genetic samples and it would mean another day lost to preparing a new set. They're not behind, per se, they can still finish on time but they are definitely not on schedule.

Seungwan puts on a smile and tells the tech it's not his fault even if it is. They cannot afford another mistake, both in terms of time and funding.

If this was maybe three years ago, she’d try to fix the problem herself but she’s just so tired.

She tries not to cry in front of her team and they leave her alone when she says with no life in her voice that she needs a nap. And a huge, indulgent bowl of ramen after.

Her phone buzzes violently 24 minutes into her 'nap', actually an embarrassing snotty breakdown, and she screams into her pillow before picking up the call. Years of frustrating academic research has taught her how to sound put together over the phone even after a crying session.

"Son Seungwan, University Genomics Center."

"Kang Seulgi, guest lecturer, Department of Visual Arts," the other voice on the line says. Seungwan can hear her smile and it's so dumb how it makes her react.

Her voice cracks when she says "Seulgi!" and there's nothing more she wants than for this mattress to swallow her right now.

"I'd say you sound very happy to hear from me but you sound like shit," the other woman says. She actually sounds concerned despite the initial teasing. Seungwan tells herself she knows better than to believe she actually cares. "What happened?"

"Just your usual research mishaps," Seungwan answers, giggling like a little schoolgirl instead of a promising young scientist. She was trying to go for more of a sexy chuckle.

Seulgi huffs on the phone. "I have a bit of free time and thought of dropping by. Looks like you need it."

Seungwan wouldn't admit it but she's right.

"What do we think about ramen?"

"I was just thinking about ramen," the frustrated scientist sighs, almost dreamily. Embarrassing.

She could imagine the smug expression on Seulgi's face right now, or at least she hopes that's what it is because she couldn't afford to believe she cares about her that way.

"Great," Seulgi says, another smile coming through her voice. "I'll be over in 20 minutes so wrap up your breakdown before then."

Seungwan pulls the phone away from her ear and groans. "Why do I want you again…"

"I'll try to look decent so you won't bully me," she says into the phone, earning a chuckle from Seulgi.

"I'll try. You're just so fun to tease," the other woman replies, ending the phone call after they exchange "see you"s.

With most things, Seungwan operates on “out of sight, out of mind”. It’s what kept her focused this whole time, kept thoughts of Seulgi from distracting her. Her team is taking leaving her alone very seriously and have all gone out for lunch. There goes her expected buffer against the possibility of Seulgi going too far.

It's the same order from years ago, she notes when Seulgi lays out the food before them. She even bought some maki and gyoza. A soda for her and iced green tea for the scientist.

Seungwan might have a little crush beyond wanting to get back in her bed. It’s a simple gesture yet she feels so taken care of.

"So thoughtful," she murmurs when Seulgi breaks her chopsticks apart for her, rubbing the rougher edges together to smooth them out.

They opted for the small square table for two rather than the long bench tables Seungwan was sure was taken from the old cafeteria. A pitcher of coffee keeps warm on the counter behind the scientist, the warm aroma faintly lingering with their food. Seungwan is grateful she couldn't smell Seulgi's perfume from here.

She responds to Seulgi's "eat well" with "thank you for the meal" and she tries to pace herself as not reveal how hungry she is.

"When was your last meal?" the other woman asks despite her best efforts. "Real meal, not microwavables, biscuits, or instant whatevers."

Seungwan tries not to swoon. "It's been a day or two. I don't know anymore. Here, yesterday is today and today is tomorrow and if not for the sunlight in the pantry, I wouldn't know it's noon."

"Sounds really rough," Seulgi says empathetically. Seungwan notes the other woman is not wearing her usual day makeup. A fresh face with some tiredness and very subtle hints of her age. Some redness perhaps from the cold air conditioning. Seungwan is not too different herself.

The creative is visibly trying to restrain a shudder and the scientist quietly reaches for the remote to stabilize the room temperature. One or two degrees warmer.

Seulgi gives her a meaningful smile as they continue to eat.

"How's your first week back in this university town?" Seungwan asks, starting to feel more human as she drinks more of the warm broth. There's a little kick of spice just as she likes it. "Ah, that's the spot."

She remembers Seulgi once commented on the sheer size of their campus and whined about why anyone decided to build a university on a hill. They missed the faculty shuttle after another late night with their tasks and had to walk down to the campus core, jogging a bit so they wouldn’t miss the next one.

(It was one of their more friendly conversations, Seungwan remembers now. She’s guilty of spending more time talking to Seulgi than grading student research.)

Seulgi is looking at her, amused. "I like that they improved the fitness trails. Makes for a good morning jog. And there's outdoor equipment now too."

"So you get to freeze your gym membership or something."

"Oh, no. I have just the right amount of equipment at home," she replies, chuckling. "My brother will be living there while I'm here."

Seungwan nods. Right. Seulgi has a brother. She met him once and she was pretty sure he tried to hit on her when Seungwan had eyes for his sister.

"I'm guessing home is in Hannam or Cheongdam, something like that?"

Seulgi shakes her head, giving the last piece of gyoza to Seungwan. "Close."

She thinks for a while. Photography studios are usually in Yongsan, she remembers as much from her days as an idol fan.

"Itaewon?"

"Bingo," Seulgi confirms, placing the entire half of the ramen egg in her mouth. Somehow still charming in the process. "It was Myeongdong for a while. I liked that it was close to Euljiro. But I found a place in Itaewon that I can't refuse."

Seungwan nods. So Seulgi is that type, still. Their university was right outside the edges of Seoul, still within Gyeonggi.

She resists the temptation to ask if the other woman, clearly more affluent now, rents it or has the papers to call it her own. The Shon family has money, although she would never let anyone know, but not much of it is her own. It took a while to convince her parents to stop paying her rent or giving her an allowance. The pay is more livable now that she has the title of Junior Scientist anyway.

Free meals like this one are still very much appreciated.

"And I got us Gong Cha," Seulgi tells her when Seungwan finishes eating. "I placed it in the refrigerator when I got here."

"I was really out of it, huh?" Seungwan asks, laughing. She frees her messy ponytail to hopefully fix it, but her glasses fall off her nose and she has to let go of her hair.

"Short hair looks good on you," Seulgi comments, a small smile on her face.

'Should I keep it down then?' Seungwan contemplates, quietly brushes her hair with her fingers. She puts her glasses back on and stares into Seulgi's empty seat when the other girl gets up to grab the drinks.

When Seulgi returns, she hands Seungwan her grapefruit drink and starts sipping on her black milk tea. Simple and straightforward as always.

"Laboratory protocols require you to keep your hair tied neatly, right?" the creative asks. Seungwan nods, running her hand absently through her own layered locks. A stylist recommended this hairstyle a few years ago and she's maintained it since. Still long enough to put up in a ponytail as needed.

"You should let your scalp breathe every now and then," Seulgi tells her, smiling but not maliciously. Caring almost.

Seungwan takes a long sip of her drink. "Thanks. This is the hairstyle of my life now."

"Might miss the long hair with no bangs a little bit," the other woman chuckles.

"Is this the shortest your hair has been?" Seungwan asks.

Seulgi shakes her head. "Had it right around the shoulders maybe two years before we met. Currently growing it out." At that, she pulls her hair back into a half up, half-down look with a few strands framing her face. She keeps it there with a scrunchie.

It shouldn't, but it works with her blazer and plain white shirt with dark jeans. Her footwear is more casual today, Seungwan notes. Nikes.

On days like this, the scientist is just a plain shirt and jeans underneath the lab coat. Her Vans are probably her longest relationship, not that she's made that commitment to anyone since high school. They basically don't count, if it was up to her.

"I wouldn't believe you're not single," Seungwan teases after they spend quite some time in silence. For her to be offering such a thing, she means.

"Dating isn't my thing," Seulgi answers. She gets where Seungwan is coming from. "You know that."

'Fucking people and ghosting them is your thing,' she thinks to herself. Not that she would say she cared that much at the time. Seulgi was very blatantly non-committal and Seungwan knew from the onset that a relationship was out of the question. But she was such a good lay, the experience lived up to the visual.

"Judging by how you took days to contact me," Seungwan comments. "I'd believe that."

"Then why say you wouldn't believe I'm not single?"

Seungwan takes a good look at her. "You look very put-together and satisfied, that's all."

"Like I'm ready to settle down?" the other woman laughs. "I want to enjoy my life more. But I do think teaching this semester would help me sort out my priorities a little."

"Would be a waste to get rid of your company."

Seulgi shakes her head. "It's not going anywhere. I'm just taking a hiatus now. Makes things a lot more exciting when I come back."

"You talk like you're a celebrity," Seungwan points out, chuckling.

"In my field," the dark-haired girl smiles, "I'm kind of like a rockstar."

The scientist laughs, more fully now, and nods. "Okay, Ms. Rockstar. Thank you for gracing this semi-cursed University with your time and talents."

"And are you not the queen of genomics or something?" Seulgi challenges. "I asked around and there are only great things to say about you."

"What are you doing asking people about me, Kang Seulgi?" Seungwan leans back on her chair, crosses her arms. A little more confident somehow.

The creative shrugs. "Just didn't expect you to still be here. But definitely as successful as I thought you would be. Published in several international journals? Presented in major conferences? Give yourself more credit."

The scientist just laughs her achievements off. Maybe she'll feel satisfied when she gets her PhD or makes a significant breakthrough. "We could talk to each other, you know."

Seulgi fakes a gasp. "I'll consider this an invitation."

"I gave you my contact details," Seungwan reminds her, sighing. Despite her forward nature, Seulgi can still be a little dense. Or is it all an act?

The other woman smiles and takes a card from her blazer, sliding it across the table. There's a passcode inside and the apartment address written neatly. "I don't have a lot of places to go or anyone to be with so… drop by as you wish. The offer is still up for grabs."

"And if I say no?"

Seulgi just smiles. "I'm not going to force you into something potentially uncomfortable." She gets up and takes her things, excuses herself. "We both know what we want. Don't we, Ms. Shon?" Seulgi cranes her neck to the side and Seungwan already wants to bite.

"You'll see me when you'll see me, Ms. Kang," she responds just as smugly, putting the ball back in her court. "I have to get back to work." She doesn't place the card in her wallet until Seulgi leaves.

Seungwan cleans up after them and ties her hair back up to get to work. She shrugs it off when the team returns a bit later and tells her she looks happier.

They're back on track the next day. The samples are viable and they spend long hours completing the experiments for this phase of the research over the following week. Writing the findings is a whole different, herculean task in itself that she can save for another day. As the officer-in-charge for the Center, she gives everyone three days off.

Another thing that made the days pass by faster and easier are the nameless food deliveries that arrived. The first few ones were addressed only to Junior Scientist Son Seungwan of the University Genomics Center, but a bigger order enough to cover the whole team arrived on a Friday.

She has her suspicions they're from someone from the Department of Visual Arts.

"Congratulations for making it to Friday," her primary suspect finally texts then. "Have you been eating well?"

Seungwan smiles at her phone and types a reply. "Yes, instructor."

"Do you even have time to shower?"

"I was clean and fresh when you visited, excuse you," she replies, following up with "And yes. I'm going to take a well-deserved hot shower when I get back to my place."

Seulgi sends a frowning face and after the words "without me?"

It makes Seungwan laugh. "You're 30, not 13. Come up with something else," she says out loud as she types a response. She puts her phone back in her bag and gathers her things, locking the main entrance as she goes.

There's a motorcycle parked outside and a very dashing woman leaning against it, two helmets in hand.

"If you remember, I offered to give you a ride," Seulgi says with a victorious grin. What for, Seungwan hasn't even accepted.

To hell with it. She takes the smaller one and puts it on even if she mumbles something about thinking that Seulgi had a car, not a motorcycle.

"I do have a car," the other woman responds, putting her own helmet on. "But I figured it's easier to get around here with a motorcycle." Seungwan gets on the motorcycle after Seulgi does and tentatively places her hands on the driver's shoulders, a respectful distance between them.

"Oh no," Seulgi laughs, voice muffled by her helmet. "You'd want to put your arms around my waist."

Seungwan retreats her hands hesitantly and puts them back where they were. "You can't get me that easily, Kang."

The driver twists the throttle just enough for Seungwan to freak out and rethink her stubbornness. With arms around Seulgi's slim but strong torso, Seungwan shuts her eyes as they ride off. Her front is pressed very closely to Seulgi's back in this position, the engine a bit distracting underneath them but Seulgi's thighs are gripping the seat tightly like it's a horse, smoothly maneuvering through the university roads towards the faculty housing complex. The ride had only started to feel enjoyable when she had to get off.

"For a second there, you had me thinking you were taking me to your place," Seungwan jokes, giving the helmet back to Seulgi. Why does she have two?

"Would you have liked that?" the other woman teases. Seungwan would have been tempted to say yes if she didn't desperately need a shower. Seulgi placed her helmet in front of her so she could breathe a little more freely. "This is yours, by the way," she says, pushing the helmet back into Seungwan’s hands.

"Why? And am I supposed to bring this everywhere?"

Seulgi chuckles. "Only if you'd like to join me for a ride. You can keep it at your place or at your lab. I don't know. Didn't really think of that."

Seungwan blows a wisp of hair out of her face, taps her fingers against the helmet in her hands. "Do you want to come up and have some ramyeon?"

Of course Seulgi said yes. There's actual cooking, by the way, Seungwan somehow had Seulgi's favorite brand and variety in the cupboards. She excuses herself to take a hot shower and the other woman doesn't make any jokes about it, thankfully.

"Help yourself to the TV or whatever, there are drinks in the refrigerator," Seungwan shouts out as she enters the bathroom. She takes no more than 20 minutes. Seulgi manages the time perfectly and their snack is still hot when she's out of the shower and in a fresh change of clothes. White shirt, boy shorts, and her specs.

She's usually not comfortable showing her no-makeup face, particularly her eyebrows which are naturally on the thinner side, but Seugi has seen more of her than that.

"Two pieces of kelp and some chilies," Seulgi said as they sat down to eat. There's two cans of root beer on the table. Seungwan doesn't usually do soda, but these were leftovers from when a few friends visited a while back.

Seungwan feels her cheeks go red as she starts eating but it always makes her feel alive. "Excited for the first day of school, instructor?"

"Would be more exciting if someone here got back to me with a decision," Seulgi smiled. "If it's really a no, it's alright. As I said, you can still drop by any time. I can see why you like it here."

"See, it feels like an actual apartment," Seungwan teases. "But yeah. I'm sorry, it's a no. Can't have you thinking you can get me so easily."

"I would never," Seulgi whines. She's pouting and not being sexy and it confirms Seungwan's little crush on her. "It took us a year."

The scientist chuckles. "And then nothing after that. Are we ever going to talk about it?"

"We're talking now," the other woman responds. "Honestly, I didn't think you wanted to keep in touch."

Seungwan raises a brow. "What made you think that?"

Seulgi points to herself. "Young and stupid. Fucked around a lot. Never thought I could have anything more serious than that."

Now that's interesting. She wanted to get serious but didn't?

"Just to confirm," the scientist starts. "Does that include Professor Bae?"

"You call her Professor Bae when it's just you two?" Seulgi asks, not answering the question.

"No. I call her Joohyun unnie. But that's Professor Bae to you."

The creative gives her a big smile. "Oh she sure did love it when I called her that."

Seungwan didn't anticipate the sinking in her stomach. "So it's a yes?" Seungwan asks, trying to steady her voice. Good thing she can hide her flustered redness behind the spice.

"Once, but I was an undergrad," Seulgi admits. "Not the most ethical or legal thing, I know. But I was never in any of her classes. And before you get any ideas, I won't be getting involved with any students."

The brunette only shrugs. "Full disclosure. I kissed her once at a faculty and staff afterparty but it stopped at that. Imagine my reaction when they told me who my newly assigned roommate was."

Seulgi slams her hand against the table as she laughs. "There aren't that many lesbians around here, aren't there?"

"I'm bi," Seungwan corrects. She doesn't recall telling Seulgi that so she tells her she's not too offended when she apologizes. "But women have been less of a headache, in general."

The other woman shrugs. "Never been with a man and never will."

"If sexuality was a choice, I would not choose to be attracted to men," the scientist sighs, both of them bursting into laughter after. "But back to the comment about you… never thinking you could have anything serious."

Seulgi gives her a smile. "I didn't think we would be having this conversation over ramyeon."

"It's not too late to take me out to dinner. I want steak," Seungwan jokes.

"I saw one in your freezer earlier, I can take it out and cook it," the dark-haired girl responds, her smile a little softer.

"Go ahead," she responds. "I can even dress up a bit." Seulgi looks at her as if to ask if she's serious and does exactly that. She tells Seungwan she doesn't have to dress up and it's a relief because she was a delight to watch, expertly moving in the kitchen and even made buttered vegetables for the sides.

"I thought you hated vegetables," Seungwan teases.

Seulgi plates the dish and slices into the perfect medium steak. "Doesn't mean I won't eat them." She gives Seungwan a fork and the scientist goes around the kitchen island to bring out a bottle of iced wine and appropriate glasses.

"Is this a date?" they ask at the same time, and both of them look down, laughing.

The creative exhales deeply and pushes a slice of steak into Seungwan's waiting mouth. "I did want to be serious with you," she says, watching Seungwan chew slowly. "I got scared. When we never saw each other again after that, I really thought I blew it. Just what I deserved, I guess."

Seungwan frowns, affectionately feeds the other woman a forkful. "I didn't think you wanted that," she admits. "You have a bit of a reputation since undergrad. I guess that's also why it took us so long to finally…" she squeaks out the word "fuck".

"You had your reservations," Seulgi concluded, giggling at her shyness. "I deserved that."

She sighs and continues eating, watches Seulgi pour them glasses of wine.

"We're not 25 anymore," Seungwan says slowly. "And I can't say I didn't think about it between then and a few weeks ago. When I saw you, I thought I saw a ghost."

"Do you cum to the thoughts of us?" Seulgi teases. Seungwan reaches over to pinch her side for being so vulgar. She winces, laughs. "I was kind of hoping you'd still be here when the Department offered me the position, to be honest."

Seungwan didn't want to be the first to say it. She didn't want to ask Seulgi to say it.

"I very nearly fell for you back then," Seulgi confesses. Seungwan didn't expect her feelings to be more than a tiny crush. Seulgi laughs awkwardly. "I think I actually did. Really fucked me over when we lost contact."

“Why did we never exchange numbers?’ Seungwan asks, pushing her food around.

The other woman shakes her head. “Slipped our mind? Anyone could get any TA’s number from a syllabus but we saw each other almost every day.”

The researcher chuckles. “I guess neither of us thought it would go anywhere.”

“Or we thought we would always be like that.” Seulgi shyly takes her free hand and loops their fingers together. "I would love to get to know you all over again. I don't know how much has changed since. But I like the woman I've seen so far."

She squeezes Seulgi's fingers between hers and nods. She hasn't done this dating thing in nearly a decade but she thinks it's worth the try. Seulgi, whose intentions are revealed to be much purer than she thought, is worth a try. "I like you too. A lot."

Seulgi laughs awkwardly and takes another bite of their food. "How does this work?"

"I haven't been in a relationship in a decade," Seungwan responds.

"Are we..?"

The scientist shrugs. "We don't have to be. What if you realize you don't like me that much?"

"I don't think that's possible," Seulgi replies, the most timid Seungwan has seen her in years.

"We can take it slow," she assures her.

The creative just blurts it out, trying to make eye contact even as she clearly struggled. "I really want you to be my girlfriend but if you still have your reservations, I understand."

Seungwan doesn't know if she would laugh or cry but she's so cute and she thinks this can be a Seulgi that can be completely hers. Not the amazing artist, not the sexy woman everyone admires. Just this whole baby, a timid dork. She's high on emotion and it wouldn't be the right time to conclude but she might as well love her.

Seulgi drinks the rest of her wine too fast, her chest puffing out with the cough she tried to stop. She lets out a small one when the air stills around them.

"Yes, Kang Seulgi," Seungwan breathes out, completely endeared by her stupidity. "I'll be your girlfriend. We'll figure this out."

The woman in front of her breaks out into a grin. "Son Seungwan is my girlfriend."

"Kang Seulgi is my girlfriend," Seungwan mirrors, smiling as Seulgi brings their lips together. Took her long enough.

She missed this. She missed her. So much. Their food aside, the taste that’s unmistakably Seulgi remains the same. So addictive, especially when she licks into her mouth. Seungwan scrambles to get off her seat and pushes Seulgi’s chair back so she can sit on her lap.

Out of sight, out of mind, but everything brings her back to the moment their lips first touched five years ago. She realizes this is what she always wanted. For them to have something that’s only theirs, no more stolen moments. For them to vow to be each other’s. Seungwan tried so hard to deny it when they met again but now, as Seulgi pulls away only to carry her towards the bedroom, she realizes she’s found the best discovery any human can make.

She fell for Seulgi too, back then, she confessed between kisses. For now, she keeps it a secret that she’s falling again and has been for days now. The desire in Seulgi’s eyes as she undresses her is proving to be a different thing entirely, unmatched.

It’s devotion, commitment to a new start. Every kiss is a prayer. Every touch, worship. The walls resound with revelation as they reach their highs.

“I’m no scientist but,” Seulgi breathes into her ear, “Maybe sex really is better with feelings.”

Seungwan giggles, pulls her in for another kiss. “Is that why our first was so good?” She presses their foreheads together, noses brushing. “We have to test the validity of your hypothesis many, many times.”

Seulgi brushes stray hairs behind her ear and goes in for a peck. “I’m going to have to trust the research expert here.”


End file.
